Let It Be
by Nickitjuh
Summary: She hurts him more then she can imagine, but he convinces his himself it will be okay. Because he knows she'll be back. Oneshot songfic, DG.


Let It Be

Disclaimer: All of it, not mine. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the song Let It Be belongs to a Dutch group called Kane.

* * *

_Well the answer is always the same:  
"Won't you please just let it be?  
Cause I've been there and all I can say,  
Is that it slips away from me."  
With the memory of yesterday's grace,  
She spins away from me,  
So I can go on._

Everytime I ask her why, I get the same answer. "Ginny, why don't we have a normal relationship, why do you always leave the morning after?" And she looks at me, and whispers: "Can't you just let it be, Draco? Can't you just accept what we have? You know, everyone I loved went away. I don't want you to do that too." And once again, the morning after she leaves, with no words of goodbye, just a smile. And I know that she'll come back

_As cold as the void the night,  
The dark surrounding me.  
She leaves me there every time,  
As alone as I can be.  
And I drift with the thought of her eyes.  
She's all that I can see,  
But I will go on.  
_

And all day long, she's all that I can think about. The taste of her lips, her ivory skin, the way she whispers my name in the dark. I feel empty, and deep inside I know it's because of her. But I try not to think about it too much, because I know that she'll be back.

_Every long night,  
Every whisper,  
Every song that never saw it coming,  
And she says it's oh so right.  
_

_Every cold night,  
Every shiver,  
Every time I didn't feel it coming.  
She says it's oh so right._

And indeed, she comes back. She walks in, smiles at me, and kisses me. And my mind goes empty. I can't think of anything but the way her body is pressed against mine. But later, when I lie next to her, she can see the question in my eyes. _Why won't you open up? _And she just smiles and says: 'It's alright, Draco. It's alright.' And I convince myself that she's right. Everything's alright, because I know that she'll be back.

_As heartless and cruel as can be,  
She moves away from me.  
Still I need to be hers every time,  
With all that I can be.  
As she calls in the deep of the night,  
She takes all I've got from me,  
So I can go on.  
_

And that morning she leaves again. I plead with her, try to make her stay. I tell her I can't stand to be without her, that I need her. But she just smiles and leaves. And I know that she'll be back

_  
Every long night,  
Every whisper,  
Every song that never saw it coming,  
Baby don't you know that is not alright,  
It's not alright, no, no, no.  
_

_Every cold night,  
Every shiver,  
Every silent scream,  
And she never listens.  
Well it's not alright, not alright.  
_

It hurts more then you can imagine. She's so close to me, every night, but during the day, when I need her most, she's never there. And she'll never be. And I know it isn't alright. But I don't care. Because I know that she'll be back.

_  
She rides with the gods of the night,  
She rules the tides in me.  
She crushes the waves with her sigh,  
And she, oh Lord, becomes a part of me,  
But her care is as sharp as a knife.  
How can she step away from me?  
How can you just walk away from me?  
_

Why doesn't she care? Why does she rip my heart out every time? How can she do this to me? Why?

The questions cloud my mind. But I make it through the day, because I know that she'll be back.

_  
Every cold night,  
Every shiver,  
Every silent scream,  
And you never listen.  
And you say what?...It's alright,  
Well it's not algright, no, no.  
_

_Every last time,  
Every shiver,  
Every dirty game.  
Well it just isn't right,  
It just isn't right._

That night I tell her how I feel. How much I love her, and that I can't take it anymore. I yell at her, and scream. "Why?" Somehow, I expect her to just smile again. But she doesn't. She cries. She cries, and clings to me like she never wants to let go. And I just can't stay angry. All I want to do is kiss her pain away. And I do. I'm hers once more, with all that I am. And I wish, I hope, that she'll be back.

_She wakes at the dawn of the day,  
And takes my heart from me.  
Leaves me with nothing to say,  
Nothing left for me,  
But the fever of final goodbyes,  
She spins away from me,  
So I can go on..._

That morning, everything is different. I don't plead, or ask questions, I just watch her. Somehow I feel like I should grave a picture of her in my mind. When she's dressed, she doesn't smile. Now I know that my feeling were correct. She touches my cheek, like she wants a last memory too, and whispers: "I'm sorry, Draco. I do love you. Farewell." And it feels like my heart is torn to shreds. Because I know it's different this time.

Because I know that she won't be back.

_I can go on._

* * *

Author's Note: I actually cried while writing this. What do you think of it?_  
_


End file.
